1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating device (also called a xe2x80x9ccontrollerxe2x80x9d) used as peripheral equipment for entertainment apparatuses such as video game apparatuses and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, with entertainment apparatuses such as video game apparatuses and the like, various operations are executed using an operating device. Accordingly, multiple operating buttons are provided on the operating device, and the user controls the entertainment apparatus by operating these buttons in various ways, thereby moving a character displayed on a television set, for example.
Conventionally, many of such operating devices have been configured with a cross-shaped or round direction indicating operating button positioned on the left side of the front thereof, and multiple multi-purpose buttons on the right side of the front thereof.
These indicating operating buttons and multi-purpose buttons are configured of tact switches of rubber switches, and characters are digitally moved or the states of characters are digitally changed by performing on/off operation of these switches.
As described above, with conventional entertainment apparatuses, the direction indicating operating buttons and the multi-purpose buttons only have functions for digitally changing characters displayed on a television set, so the movement and state change of characters become non-continuous, and thus there has been the problem of being jerky when viewed.
In order to solve this problem, with the game apparatus operating device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H7-88252 adds analog input devices configured of a trackball, joystick, etc., so that the character displayed on the display screen of the television set can be controlled in an analog manner. Another example of conventional art with such an analog input device added is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-90042.
However, the operability of analog input devices configured of a trackball, joystick, etc., differs greatly from that of the above described direction indicating operating buttons and multi-purpose buttons, so it takes time for users who are accustomed to using the direction indicating operating buttons and multi-purpose buttons to thoroughly learn how to operate such analog input devices, which could greatly diminish the enjoyment of the entertainment apparatus for which was intended.
The present invention has been made in light of such aspects, and accordingly, it is an object thereof to enable digital operating and analog operating, using pressure-operated operators used in conventional digital operating.
In order to achieve the above object, the operating device according to the present invention comprises: an operator operable by pressing; a detecting element for outputting analog signals corresponding to the pressing operation of the operator; first digital signal output means for converting analog signals output from the detecting element corresponding to the pressing operation of the operator into digital signals comprising multiple bits according to the output level thereof; second digital signal output means for outputting digital signals comprising single bit according to change in the analog signals output from the detecting element; and switching means for switching output between digital signals output from the first digital signal output means and digital signals output from the second digital signal output means.
According to the configuration of the present invention, with a single operator pressing operation, a digital signal comprising multiple bits enabling analog control is output from the first digital signal output means, and on the other hand a digital signal comprising a single bit enabling digital control is output from the second digital signal output means. Accordingly, arranging such that these digital signals are selected and output by switching means realizes digital operation and analog operation with a single operator.
Now, the detecting element may be a pressure-sensitive element placed at a position where pressing force acting upon the operator is transferred. Examples of such pressure-sensitive elements include resistor pressure-sensitive elements formed of pressure-sensitive electroconductive rubber. Hall devices or electrostatic device which output analog signals according to the pressing stroke of the operator may be applied, as well.
Also, the detecting element may comprise an electroconductive member which moves in conjunction with the operator and has elasticity, and a resistor placed at the position where the electroconductive member makes and breaks contact, wherein the resistor outputs analog signals according to the area of contact of the electroconductive member. Incidentally, the positional relationship of the electroconductive member and the resistor may be interchanged.
The electroconductive member preferably is of a configuration which deforms at the surface thereof facing the resistor according to the contact pressure applied thereupon with the resistor, such that the area of contact with the resistor changes, and may have forms such as the following:
(1) A mountain-shaped longitudinal-sectional form.
(2) A trapezoidal longitudinal-sectional form.
(3) A shape wherein the cross-sectional area becomes smaller in steps toward the apex facing the resistor.
(4) The surface facing the resistor has a spherical shape.
On the other hand, the resistor may be formed so as to have a shape wherein the cross-sectional area thereof becomes smaller toward the apex facing the electroconductive member. Also, the resistor may be configured so as to divide the contact area of the electroconductive member into a plurality of contact areas by gaps, and to increase in steps the contact area of the electroconductive member in conjunction with the deformation thereof.
On the other hand, according to a second aspect of the present invention, an operating device comprises: an operator operable by pressing; a detecting element for outputting analog signals corresponding to the pressing operation of the operator; first digital signal output means for converting analog signals output from the detecting element corresponding to the pressing operation of the operator into digital signals comprising multiple bits according to the output level thereof; a digital switch for turning on and off according to the pressing operation of the operator; second digital signal output means for detecting the on/off state of the digital switch and outputting digital signals comprising single bits; and switching means for switching output between digital signals output from the first digital signal output means and digital signals output from the second digital signal output means.
With the configuration of this aspect of the present invention as well, with a single operator pressing operation, a digital signal comprising multiple bits enabling analog control is output from the first digital signal output means, and on the other hand a digital signal comprising a single bit enabling digital control is output from the second digital signal output means. Accordingly, arranging such that these digital signals are selected and output by switching means realizes digital operation and analog operation with a single operator.
Now, though according to one aspect of the present invention both multiple-bit digital signals and single-bit digital signals are generated from analog signals output from the detecting element, according to another aspect of the present invention the multiple-bit digital signals are be generated from analog signals output from the detecting element while the single-bit digital signals are output by detecting the on/off state of a digital switch.
Also, with the operating device according to the present invention, the digital switch may be configured containing first and second fixed terminals, and an electroconductive movable member which makes and breaks contact with the first and second fixed terminals in conjunction with movement of the operator.
Also, in the above aspects, the first digital signal output means may comprise: level dividing means for dividing into a plurality of levels the output level of analog signals output from the detecting element in conjunction with the pressing operation of the operator, and A/D converting means for converting the analog signals into digital signals, according to each output level divided by the level dividing means. Thus, multiple-bit digital signals can easily be output based on the output level of analog signals output from the detecting element.
Now, the level dividing means preferably uniformly divides into a plurality of levels the output level of the analog signals output from the detecting element in conjunction with the pressing operation of the operator. Uniformly dividing the output level of the analog signals output from the detecting element can provide natural and smooth operability to be obtained which corresponds to the pressing force applied by the operator.